


The Sun and the Moon

by asahiswife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiswife/pseuds/asahiswife
Summary: This is basically just an au of my actual story I hope to make one day. I cant help but ship these two and needed to write what their ‘romantic’ interactions would eventually be.
Relationships: orginal - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Sun and the Moon

“Ugh.” Audrey sighed as she sat up in her bed. Her head was pounding and her breath was rapid. She had had another nightmare.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

The time was currently 4:01 am. Being in charge, she was used to not sleeping. But the nights where she had nightmares made it ever so worse. Ever since what happened a year ago.

She got off of her bed and put on a hoodie. Audrey quietly opened her door and closed it. She continued walking down the hallway until she reached a ladder leading to the roof. 

Audrey walked to the ledge and sat down. Her favorite thing to do was watch the stars and the sun as it rises. Something about being awake before the entire world felt wonderful to her. 

She played ‘I was all over her’ by Salvia Palth as she watched the stars. 

“What in the world are you doing?” 

Audrey sat up and turned around. Kyo was standing by the ladder, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. His normal parted hair was fluffy and curly and he was carrying a blanket. Audrey thought he looked cute but she shoved that thought out of her mind.

“Nothing.” Audrey replied.

“What do you mean nothing? I can hear your sad music.” Kyo scoffed and walked over. “As if I would share it to my worst enemy.” 

“Ouch. Your worst enemy?” Kyo sat next to her, but more distant. “I thought we bonded.” “I was joking, despite what you think, I’m fond of you now.” Audrey smiled as she looked at her hands. Kyo stares at her. 

“I GUESS.” Audrey added on, turning away blushing.

“Princess doesn’t seem too bold now.” Kyo teased. “Shut up! That nickname is so old!” Audrey pinched his arm. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while.

“Why are you out here?” Kyo asked, breaking the silence. Audrey sighed and messed with her bracelet. “I guess I still can’t get over that night. I cant believe she..” Audrey trailed off.

“You know it wasn’t your fault.” 

“That’s what I try to believe, but every time these nightmares come back-“ “Nightmares?”

“Oh. I kinda have nightmares about that night..”

“You didn’t think to tell me?”

“You don’t need to know. I can handle this myself.” Audrey looked at him. “I didn’t ask if you could handle it yourself. Can’t you see I want to help you?” Kyo asked, edging closer to her face.

“I- I don’t know! Hey, you never tell me your problems even though I’ve edged you on for three years.” Audrey argued. “Then I’ll start. I-“ Kyo sighed. Audrey knew he wasn’t good at expressing his emotions. “I don’t hate you Audrey. I really did at first-“ “Huh?!-“ 

“BUT! I’ve come to know you better. I love our stupid banter, your input on everything I say, how you smile when you’re excited and happy, your pretty blonde hair, and selfless personality.” 

Audrey was taken aback. The Kyo she knew three years ago always argued with her, teased her, called her names, and pushed her around. He wasn’t one to speak up about his emotions.

“I’m sorry..did you say pretty blonde hair?” “Take the compliment! You’re not getting another one.” Kyo crossed his arms. “Thank you though. I just wish things could have been different. Maybe I could’ve stopped her, or helped her in some way.” 

Kyo scooted closer to the smaller girl. 

“She chose to betray us. She’s on their side now. You know she’s keen on not changing her mind.” Kyo said. “Besides, we all know it’s Yui’s fault, not yours.”

“I know. Hopefully someday I’ll truly believe it.” Audrey smiled and looked at him.

“Is there’s anything troubling you?” Audrey asked, trying to return the comfort. She was much better at this than he was. “I’d love to visit my sister soon. I’m not sure she would be too thrilled to see me though.” Kyo looked at the stars.

“Your sisters ten right? She hasn’t seen you in a long time. I’m sure she’d love to see you.” Audrey reassured him. “But I practically left her.” “Shell understand, even if you don’t think she will. Hey, what if I come with you?” Audrey suggested.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Of course.” Kyo looked at her and smiled. He reached for her hair, pushing it behind her ear. 

‘Treat Her Better.’ by Mac Demarco played in the background. 

Audrey blushed.

“You don’t realize how special you are, my sun.” Kyo said. Audrey didn’t know how to react to this, she had never been with someone romantically, let alone complimented romantically. 

“Y-your sun?” 

Kyo nodded and stared into her eyes, dominating her shyness. 

Just three years ago the two hated each other. They never agreed on anything and hated each other’s company. Somewhere inbetween that, things had changed though.

Audrey took a risk and leaned in. 

Her heart dropped as Kyo pressed his fingers to her lips. “Huh? Oh! Sorry I-“ Audrey backed up nervously. 

“Calm down Princess. Wait a little while, I think we both have things we need to figure out beforehand. I don’t want things to end up like last time. I want to...cherish you.” Kyo spoke, his voice deeper and softer than usual. 

Kyo had ended things with his ex girlfriend after mentally not being able to stand a relationship.

“You have a heart, that’s very surprising.” Audrey smiled warmly. She truly did love this respectful guy. 

The two looked as the sun started rising. 

“I should head back in. I’ll make you some coffee. Stay out here too late and you’ll catch a cold idiot.” Kyo grinned and stood up. “I’ll just get you sick then.” Audrey fought back.

“My immune system is way better than yours.” Kyo places the blanket around Audrey’s body. He hesitated before he grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. 

“Wh- I thought you said wait! You can’t just leave me with that and expect me not to be hopeful!” Audrey pouted. “I said wait. Not forever. See you later dummy.” Kyo headed down the ladder.

This guy would be the death of her.

But then again, she was always fascinated by the moon.


End file.
